Talk:Level 1788/@comment-24693751-20160626173452
10 tries, 3 stars (214,020 points), 4 moves remaining BUT that was after receiving 5 extra moves from the new wheel, which reminds me, I assume the +5 moves from the wheel are considered a booster, right? And if so what's the official name for it? Just wondering because I know you can also get +5 moves by using gold bars so is it just +5 moves from wheel booster used? Well anyway, moving on....there were a couple of reasons I was able to pass relatively quickly. For one, on my 1st try both of my frozen stripes on the board were the same color so I shuffled in subsequent tries so they were pretty much the same every time. That makes it a bit easier, I think. The other thing was just I got really lucky & had 3(or possibly even 4, as usual bad memory but it was a crazy amount) of extra cb's form in addition to the given one. So first I used the given one to unfreeze the two stripes since I could do so with one color. As usual the games run together in my mind. For some reason half the time when I'd open the stripes, the top one would move over to the right & down a bit, maybe because there were others of the same color in one of the single jelly squares so it was taking its place? Just realized, that was why it was likely happening! Anyway I don't remember if that's what happened when I passed but it would make sense if it did because when a striped would move, another random color would come & take its place. I think that was one of the times I used a CB to get rid of the color. And also I remember once the bottom stripe was open, I hit it with a wrapped/striped combo & the stripe then hit the top isolated box(almost positive it was one of the times the top stripe moved down), which would've taken care of the double space. And I remember when I kept getting the cb's, since at first I wasn't able to combine them with anything useful, I just started using them on random colors, especially focusing on getting rid of the ones in those isolated squares. But in doing so got rid of a ton of jelly in general as well. Towards the end it seemed like every time I used a CB, another would appear. I just kept using them on different colors until I only had 6 more jellies. Right at my last move I had yet another CB appear, right next to a wrapped! Then TG I won those extra 5 moves on the wheel! I only needed one though because the CB/w combo killed all the rest of my jellies... A little hard for me to judge difficulty between being lucky & using that extra move from the wheel.But I'd say Very Hard at the least, if not Insanely Hard.